La fin d'une vie
by Lord La Folle
Summary: Ou comment les Malfoy ont perdu leur deuxième fils ...


Kikou !

Un autre Os (et oui encore un !) tragique une fois de plus ...

Note : UA. Liam Malfoy est mon invention. Sinon tout à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Peur. Fuir. Aide. Pitié.

Courir. Vivre. Ne veux pas mourir.

Non. Ne veux pas mourir

Trop jeune …

- Mais non, mon angelot, tu n'es pas trop jeune, pourquoi faudrait-il un âge pour mourir ?

Une caresse sur ma peau. J'entrouvris les yeux. J'allais me réveiller d'un cauchemar. Effectivement, je me réveillais, mais pour constater que je m'étais fait prendre. Il m'avait rattrapé … Non … Peur …

- Alors, bien dormi mon angelot ?

Je grognais, m'éloignant de cette main qui s'attardait sur moi.

- Oh … Je t'ai connu plus bavard. Tu as peur, mon angelot ?

Je ne répondais pas. Essayant vainement de me souvenir de se qu'il venait de se passer.

Je courrais. Courrais pour survivre.

Je fuyais. Fuyais pour survivre.

Mais j'avais échoué. Je m'étais fait rattraper.

Par qui ?

Pourquoi fuyais-je ?

Trop de question…

- Alors, mon bel angelot, tu ne parles plus ? Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Je t'aime moi, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Jamais.

Le dernier mot venait de claquer. Dur et Sec. Ces paroles ne me rassuraient pas. Au contraire.

Peur … Fuir … Aide … Pitié…

Mon nom… Comment m'appelais-je ?

Ah…Liam … Liam Malfoy. Comme ma famille. Maman Narcissa. Papa Lucius. Et mon frère Draco… Les blondinets comme nous appelés Tonton Severus….

Mes souvenirs jaillissent en flot, sans que je n'y comprenne plus rien. Maman, Papa, Draco. Je rentrais de cours. Mon premier jour d'école. J'avais 6 ans. Famille heureuse, je ne faisais rien de mal. J'avais hâte de raconter ma journée à mon frère, Draco, deux ans de plus que moi. Je voulais dire à Maman que je m'étais fais un ami. Raconter à Papa que ma salle de classe était immense.

L'homme. Il m'avait attrapé par le bras, puis m'avait trainé dans une cabane, sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Peur… Fuir … Aide … Pitié

Souvenir. L'homme m'avait trainé jusqu'à la cabane. Il m'avait laissé dedans. Tout seul. Dans le noir. Enfermé.

Puis le matin, il était revenu, ma mémoire se perdait entre tous les couloirs de la peur qui me torturait. Cette main dans mes cheveux, un geste affectueusement horrible.

Peur… Fuir … Aide … Pitié…

J'avais réussi à fuir, la peur au ventre, il m'avait rattrapé. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il m'avait attrapé ?

Papa, Maman et Draco allaient venir me chercher avec les policiers.

Maman disait toujours que les policiers étaient de gentils messieurs qui veillaient à la sécurité de tous …

- Mon angelot ? Le ton était doux, sa main dans ma nuque.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Que faire ?

Peur… Fuir… Aide … Pitié …

Et tout à coup. Sa main descend encore plus bas. Sur mon torse. Il enlève ma chemise. Et sa main descend encore plus bas. Trop bas.

Non.

Que fait l'homme ?

- Tu sais que je t'aime, mon angelot. Pourquoi ses larmes ?

Peur … Fuir … Aide … Pitié…

- Je te montre mon amour, mon angelot.

…

Douleur… Mal …

Peur… Fuir … Aide … Pitié …

Papa… Maman … Draco …

Ne me laisser pas tout seul… Douleur…Mal

Un cri de douleur. Mon cri.

Ça fait tellement mal. Mon corps se déchire….

Où êtes-vous ?

Maman ….

…

Je suis de nouveau seul. Faire quelque chose. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Ai juste mal …

Maman… Papa… Draco …

Ils m'ont laissé tout seul. Ils ne m'aiment pas.

Je ne veux plus revoir l'homme.

Peur … Fuir … Aide … Pitié…

Du bruit. Il revient ?

Non. Je ne veux pas le revoir.

La porte s'ouvre.

Des messieurs de la police.

Pour moi ?

J'ai froid. Je tremble. Un monsieur m'enveloppe dans une couverture il me prend dans ses bras.

On s'en va ?

J'ai froid. Je tremble.

Maman. Ma maman est là.

Elle ne m'a pas oublié.

Elle pleure. Moi aussi, mes joues sont mouillées. J'aime pas ça. Ça colle.

Maman me tient dans ses bras. Je ne dis rien. Je ne me sens plus le courage de parler.

Maman me chuchote des paroles réconfortantes. Des mots d'amours. Mais c'est pas comme l'homme. Les yeux de Maman brillent d'une lueur rassurante. Ceux du monsieur brillaient aussi, mais c'était pas pareil.

Je suis bien là. J'ai presque plus froid.

Je ne tremble plus.

Je ne bouge plus.

Maman me crie de rester avec elle.

Mes yeux se ferment.

Maman me crie de m'accrocher.

Où sont Papa et Draco ?

Mes yeux se rouvrent.

Maman me sourit.

Papa arrive.

Draco est aussi là.

Ils me sourient gentiment.

Ils me disent que ça va aller.

Et je ferme les yeux. Dans leurs bras. Je n'ai plus mal. Je suis bien.

Ils pleurent ? Pourquoi ?

Moi, je n'ai plus mal.

Je ne sens plus rien.

Juste un grand vide.

Plus rien.

Rien.

Fin

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
